Wizard of The Year
by lilmickey2008
Summary: After the disaster that was her reward banquet, Alex sits alone on her balcony. Little does she know, a friend of hers decides to pay a visit...


**AN: This is a one shot based off of the episode that Alex won the reward of "Wizard of the Year". It takes place, as you soon will read, right after the episode ended, with an appeareance by someone Alex thought that she would never see again. I hope that you will enjoy it as much as I did typing it.**

**WIZARD OF THE YEAR**

Boy, for an evening that had so much promise, it really did turn out to be a train wreck, and that was putting it nicely. Alex was the Wizard of the Year, and it looked as though thing were really looking up, especially now that it drove Justin crazy that she won the reward. But as time rolled on, it began to turn from good to bad. Chase, from the Beast Bowl, came to congratulate her for winning Wizard of the Year, but that led everyone to speculate and believe that they were dating, which upset Mason, her "boyfriend" at the time.

Of course when Alex and her family went to go and accept her reward for Wizard of the Year, Mason showed up, and since Chase was there, there was a big fight between the two of them. Alex managed to somehow stop the fight between Chase and Mason, but not before they, quite literally, wrecked her entire night.

So, her she sat, on her balcony, still in the dress that she attended the ceremony in, wrapped in a blanket, all alone, staring at the stars. She literally had to fight back tears, because at times like this, she would carefully sneak out, and head over to David's, and he would make things better somehow. That could not happen now, of course, because David was gone, and his family, Louis, Villo, and even Lynn his sister hated her for driving him away. She began to cry silently because especially now, she really missed her best friend.

"Tough night, huh?" An all too familiar voice said.

Alex snapped up, and to her shock, and surprisingly delight, there was her former best friend, and ex-boyfriend, David Falcone, leaning against the balcony. Alex took in his appeareance, and noticed that he was a lot more muscular, and he wore demon clothes that once belong to his late father. He had that grin on his face that always brought a smile to her face, and it did now. Alex wiped the tears from her face, and sat up, still wrapped in the blanket.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked him.

"I was at your Wizard of the Year reward ceremony." David said. "No one could see me, but I was there."

"You saw what happened, didn't you?" Alex asked him again.

"Yeah, I did." David answered, laughing. "Boy, you can really pick your guys, can't you?"

"You are enjoying this aren't you?" Alex said.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't." David said. "Mason is a werewolf, but you broke up with me because I was a demon, a fact that your parents, both Jerry and Theresa here, mind you. Care to explain that?"

"Not really." Alex asked.

"I must not have made myself clear, so I apologize. I am not asking, Alex." David said, a smile somewhat on his face, but his tone serious.

"I am with Mason, because he reminds me of you." Alex said, looking David in his green eyes.

"Wow, really?" David said, in legit disbelief as to what Alex just told him.

"Really." Alex said.

It took a moment for David to respond, but before he did, Alex spoke again.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Alex asked him.

"I came to check on you after what happened at the awards banquet." David answered.

"If you were there, why didn't you stop Chase and Mason?" Alex asked him.

"I was going to, but you stepped in." David said. "That seemed to calm them down, and I just left, waited for you to be alone so we can have a private conversation. So, here we are."

"Have you been to see your family?" Alex asked him.

"Nope, not planning on it." David answered. "I am here for one reason, and it is to talk to you to make sure that you are all right. Now that you are, I'm gone."

David turned to take his leave, but Alex stopped him.

"Wait." Alex said. David turned back to Alex, and saw that she was crying. Alex ran to him, and hugged him tightly.

"Sorry. I am so sorry for everything that I did to you. I ruined our relationship, and now everyone hates me." Alex said, sobbing into his clothes.

David sighed, and hugged her tightly. David had no idea what he should be doing right now, he honestly didn't. He wanted to be mad at her, to yell at Alex for causing all of this, but he honestly couldn't.

He scooped her up in his arms, and gently laid her back in the chair that she was in when he first arrived. He wrapped her up carefully, to make sure that she was all warm enough.

"Thanks." Alex said sleepily.

"No problem, Alex." David said. David noticed that she was asleep on the chair.

David found himself still staring at her sleeping form, and something happened at that moment. David found himself leaning in, and kissing Alex on the lips.

Alex bolted up, and looked around for David, but he was long gone. She put a hand to her lips from where he kissed her, scanning the darkness for her former friend, not knowing that he was watching her from close by.

David watched from an adjoining roof, still kicking himself for what he did, but at the same time, not regretting what he did.

"I love you Alex." David said, before disappearing into the New York darkness, not knowing the smile appearing on Alex's face as he left.


End file.
